The Mark Of Destiny
by NightStarRebellion
Summary: When Rachel Dare has a horrifying vision of Kronos's resurrection, Camp Half-Blood is in a panic, since they barely survived his last attack. Now with the threat of Gaea awakening, and with the safety of Earth and Olympus at stake, Percy must make the ultimate sacrifice. Become completely mortal and relinquish his demi-god bloodline, or risk losing those closest to him.


**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters other then any OC that may show up within the story. Other then that all rights go to Rick Riordan. If you enjoy the story and would like to see more, then please leave a positive reviev and if not, then I kindly ask that you keep all negative comments to yourself Thank you. Now then on with the show! **

**Bold-Underlined = Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective **

_**Bold italics - Visions/Hallucinations**_

 _Italics - Thinking/In thought_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Prophecy to tell the end of the world**

 **{Percy's POV}**

The drug of deep exausted sleep finally overcame me late that night after a long day of training. Who knew Chiron could be such a pain in the butt sometimes? As I laid my head against the soft pillow, my weary tired brain suddenly turned all my thoughts toward my mom. I hadn't heard from her in a while, which was odd considering I usually would hear from her at least every other day. _I should give mom a call and check in with her tomorrow._ I thought wearily as I closed my eyes, while listening to the gentle rythem of the rain pouring outside."You okay brother?" I heard Tyson's voice from the top bunk above me and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm good." I replied. "Just thinking." "Thinking about Annabeth?" Tyson asked with curiousity in his voice.

"Not just about her, it's just everything." I admitted then added, "You know Ty, that ability of yours is really getting annoying." "I can't help it brother," He replied. "Cyclopses can read emotions like Satyrs. It's in our nature." "Well I would appriciate it next time if you would-" Suddenly I cut myself off and sat up in bed like a rocket nearly hitting my head on the top bunk as I did so. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. "Percy? What is it?" Tyson asked obviously sensing the panic feeling that was now welling up within me. "Something's not right." I said slowly. "Something's wrong with Rachel."

Tyson swung his body over the side of the top bunk and landed on his feet, shaking the entire building as he did so. "Come on, let's go see what's going on." He said as I got out of bed, grabbed my dark blue jacket and head for the door. I thrust open the door and headed outside toward Apollo's cabin, letting the soft gentle petals of rain wash over me. The ground thundered underneath me from Tyson's footsteps, and as I stumbled and scrambled to keep myself together, I could just faintly make out Rachel sitting on her knees outside the cabin looking terrified.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked as I noticed her and the rest of the Camp not that far behind. "Not sure yet." I said shaking my head to clear the water out of my eyes. "Rachel? you okay?" I asked trying to get her attention. She then turned her gaze toward all of us, with her green eyes glowing intensely bright. "The end is near." She said in a deep hypnotic trance-like voice. "Kronos is near the peek of ressurection, and Gaea will soon awaken. The entire world as we know it will come to an end, as a child of the big three will have to choose between either salvation or destruction."

"Anybody have a clue what she's talking about?" I heard Grover ask from behind me. "It means a child of either Zues, Hades or Posiedon will have to sacrifice themselves and give up their demi-god bloodline, or risk loosing all they care about." Chiron said mater of factly as we all turned to look at him. "Why is it no surprise that you knew of that?" Grover asked rolling his eyes in irritation. "That's not right." Annabeth said angrily. "No one should have to give up half their bloodline to save the world. It's inhumane." "Not exactly." I said. "If it means protecting those we care about, then It's worth it."

Suddenly everyone gasped in fear as Rachel turned her head around to face me, as she said in a low grim voice, "The child of the big three shall be the one decided by a birthmark of their respective parent." "A birthmark?" Annabeth asked. "How exactly does that explain things?" Chiron turned his head toward Thalia, Zues's eldest daughter and asked, "You or your brother have any symbol of your father on you?" Thalia took off her jacket and looked at her arms, then on her legs, and everywhere else. When she didn't find anything she looked back at Chiron and shook her head. "Nothing."

After Jason and Nico had both checked themselves out, Chiron and everyone else's gaze now fell on me, and an overwhelming sense of panic began to well up within me, as I could hear my heart beating loudly in my chest pounding painfully against my ribs. "Percy, your next." He said nodding his head. I looked over at Tyson, as he shook his head. "Sorry brother, but it's not me. I'm not a demigod remember?"

My legs began to shake from underneath me and a wave of dizziness swept over me as I pulled off my dark blue jack and let out a gasp. There on the inside of my right forearm was a glowing glistening tridant symbol. Poseidon's symbol. This can't be happening. I thought trying to fight against the wave of dizziness as everything began to spin all around me. "Percy! Percy!" The last thing I heard was Grover and Annabeth calling my name before I became engulfed by a blanket of darkness.

* * *

 **Too Be continued...Hop you enjoyed the first chapter so far. If you want to see more, then please leave lots of reviews. Chapter 2 will be coming soon...**


End file.
